The Chronicles
by The Dark Wrote
Summary: They met before. Before it all happened for them both. Their stories once combined, then separated. This is a series of short stories of Harry and Riddick. Before their destinies shaped them... PRE-SLASH RR/HP
1. One Time

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Well, I wanted to try something new. And this here? It is most definitely something new. So new in fact, I really don't know what made me think of it. I hope everyone enjoys it though. I don't own Pitch Black/Chronicles of Riddick or Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be making them do the nasty all the time. XD **MENTIONS OF PRESLASH/SLASH. RR/HP**

* * *

All it took was one time…

He looked into the eyes of the younger child, the biggest and greenest eyes he had ever seen, and found himself awed. There weren't a lot of thing that existed in the universe that could grab Riddick's attention or become an object of his love. But those eyes, and once he could finally make himself look away, the owner of said eyes too soon became something that he would treasure and love always.

…and something deep, and dark, down within the already jaded soul of the then ten year old purred in contentment.

"Mine," Riddick stated with a clarity never seen in any other ten year old. He gently took one of the hands of the younger boy, his free hand brushing through the other's black hair. "Mine."

Green eyes glowed with a happiness so profound, Riddick found himself smiling.

…all it took was one time for Richard B. Riddick, only ten at the time, future convict and murder, to know he would go to the deepest bowels of Hell and back for the other boy. It took one time to know he would kill for the other boy. It took one time to know he would protect him to the best of his abilities. And if his abilities, his strength, were not enough, he would become stronger. And though he didn't really understand it then, it took only one time for Riddick to know that he had found the love of his life, his mate.

And all it took was one time.

**

* * *

**

End of Chapter.

* * *

Like? Yes? No? Needs improvement? Let me know! Review!


	2. Hawwy

"Hawwy."

"What?"

"Hawwy."

Riddick ran his hand over his shaved head in slight frustration. He thought he had asked a simple question of his Green-eyes. But apparently not. Either they were suffering a language barrier or Riddick was just not understanding.

"Okay, one more time. What's your name?"

"Hawwy."

Groaning, the ten year old covered his eyes. The sweet sound of his Green-eyes giggling reached his ears. A small smile on his face, Riddick looked up at the smaller boy, whose little hands covered his mouth as he laughed, his jewel like eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Liar."

Green-eyes giggled again.

"Alright, different question this time. How old are you Green-eyes?"

Smiling, the tiny brunette held up a hand. "Five!"

Five?! The little guy could have easily passed for three! Riddick didn't know what to think.

But then he noticed how Green-eyes clothes were extra baggy. And around his slender, bony wrists were hand-shaped bruises, the size of an adults. Green-eyes hadn't been wearing shoes either when Riddick found him.

He saw red then.

How could someone do that to a little child? How could they hurt them? Not provide for them? Not need them?

Unnoticed by him, Green-eyes leaned forward from where he sat on a wooden crate to hold Riddick's hand. He pointed at himself, then the older boy with a cute frown on his face. Green-eyes did it again while he finally said something while pointing at himself. "Hawwy."

Riddick's earlier anger disappeared from the cuteness of his little Green-eyes alone. Against the older boy's will, a smile pulled at his face again. "You askin' what's my name?"

Jewel-like eyes twinkled as Green-eyes nodded his head with over enthusiasm. His wild black hair flopped back and forward with each nod. With every nod of the little boy's head, Riddick found himself trying to smother a laugh.

"Riddick," the ten year old finally told the other.

Green-eyes cutely tilted his head to the side, a small frown on his little cherubic face. Though he said nothing, Riddick knew he was confused. Some how or another, he knew what the kid wanted.

"Richard B. Riddick," corrected Riddick, a small smirk on his face.

A smile lighting up his face again, Green-eyes giggled. "Wichawd!"

"…what?"

"Wichawd," repeated Green-eyes, pointing at the older boy. "Wichawd B. Widdick!"

Well, at least Riddick knew now that it wasn't a language barrier that stopped him from understanding his Green-eyes. No, it was simply that his little love couldn't pronounce his R's. Riddick would just have to work with him on his pronunciations.

So. Harry, huh

* * *

End of Chapter.

**

* * *

**

…isn't Harry frigging cute? Can't you just picture him saying 'Wichawd'? You know the drill peeps!


	3. All For Love

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_PLEASE READ!!! _My god, I can't quit. Okay, my first author's note was a bit of a lie. There will be no actual slash, meaning no actual romance, in this series. Although, there may be some hints of it later on… But that's all I'm saying, I'm not gonna spoil it. :D

SO! I thought I should also explain that all of this series (which, everyone will be happy to know, I actually finished writing it. Just have to type it all up) takes place BEFORE the Harry Potter books & movies, and before the Riddick movies, including Dark Fury. Not the games though, I've never seen/played it, so how can I write about it? Although I heard there are quite a few interesting facts about that…

Anyway, depending upon how well this does, I may consider doing another series that takes place after Voldemort is gone for good and Riddick is the new Lord Marshall. Don't know if it would be a series of short stories too, which I find really easy to write. I'm on the fence about whether or not I should write a series about the boys during both their main storylines. (Which would have to be adapted of course. Can't have Harry doing the nasty with Ginny. Like ever. Even if I do think they make a cute couple, but damn it, bring on the gay sex!)

_Ahem. _So yes, on with the story. Go on, read. Shoo! And be prepared for something… a little on the dark side.

* * *

He knew that nice, normal and caring adults would be horrified to know that a ten year old was already a cold-blooded killer. Well, not cold-blooded. Just a killer of necessity. Riddick killed so he could survive.

It just so happened that he was good at killing people. So why not make a living out of it? They were all bad people anyways

But this time…

It was personal.

His name was Zars. He owned a nearby pawn shop in the district. It was a pretty honest business. What wasn't so honest though was Zars side business: a child brothel.

Riddick was too old to catch Zars' attention.

But Harry… his Green-eyes, his little love was just the right age. And Riddick had already caught one of Zars men eyeing Harry interestedly when they'd been out walking together one day. There had been a slight glimmer of hunger in his eyes as he had studied the five year old.

Riddick couldn't allow any harm come to his little love.

So there he was, sneaking into the home of a man he would have normally ignored any other day. But if Zars developed an interest in Harry, there would be trouble. Therefore Riddick would eliminate the man before he would become a problem.

All for his Green-eyes.

All for love.

He broke into Zars' house easily. It was the middle of the night, so everyone was asleep and the lights were out. Riddick found himself wishing for some way to be able to see in the dark. Maybe get his eyes shined one day? Though he had heard you only saw things in ultraviolet. He'd hate to never be able again to see his love's brilliant green eyes…

Riddick soon found himself in the master bedroom. And there was Zars asleep in the middle of the bed with a little girl, about six, next to him. Both were naked and the little girl was forced to sleep above the covers, her pale skin bruised.

He saw red.

…that could of easily of been his Green-eyes.

Sneaking to the side of the bed, Riddick pulled out the shiv he had hidden on the inside of his boot. He gave it an experimental twirl as he stared down at Zars. Riddick had never used shivs before, having preferred guns in his past kills. But there was something poetic about using a shiv. Something that made him a little creative…

"…right for the sweet spot," Riddick whispered to himself just before he stabbed down at Zars' open back.

Little did Riddick know he had just done for the first time what would become his signature move in the not so distant future.

When he returned to the rundown, one bedroom apartment he called home early in the morning, Harry was waiting for him. The younger boy's eyes twinkled with joy at the sight of Riddick. Harry moved over to Riddick and hugged him tight, still dressed in his pajamas and his hair even messier from sleep. "Wichawd."

"Green-eyes," Riddick greeted, holding Harry just as tight.

This was why he killed Zars. This was why he would keep killing. He wanted to know Harry would be safe. He wanted his little love to be able to go out without ever being hurt and to never lose his innocence.

All for love.

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

Okay, this one is a little longer then the others. Can't really recall if it's the longest or not. I just write and then there. Although, I think my author's note might have had something to do with it…

Okay peeps, there's a poll posted on my profile that has to do with the possible second/third series. You KNOW you all want a trilogy. So please go check out the poll to help me answer a question I've been debating on. Don't know how long it'll stay open so please answer! Because I have another poll that I'll need answered too! And review please!

…and damn it all to hell, I've got an idea for one more short story for this series. I'll post this then go write that. Damn.


	4. Hush

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Letting you all know, my posting is gonna slow down with this fic. My mind is conjuring up some ideas on what I can do for a possible trilogy. (Actually, it's pretty much decided what I'll be doing for at least the final series…) But the posting isn't slowing because I'm thinking hard. Nah, the almost permanent headaches and my tendonitis would be the reason for that. :D

Anyway, I'll post when I can. Remember, I've got a poll I want everyone to vote on. I'm gonna give it a couple more days then I'll close it down. Then I'll have another poll I want you all to vote on.

* * *

In the past, Riddick had nightmares. He'd wake up in a cold chill, his lungs grasping for air and the stench of trash all around him. There would never be a way to go but to sleep, so he'd be still up by the time decent people were starting to wake for their day. And when he went to bed that night, the cycle would repeat itself.

Wash, rinse, repeat.

Then there was Harry.

Nightmares never became an issue for Riddick with his Green-eyes around. The younger boy wore him out every time he wanted to play. The five year old was a challenge when it came to hide and seek and Riddick found himself using his other senses to find the boy. The sleep of the just claimed him into Morpheus' sweet arms every night, with Harry tucked into his side.

Riddick never questioned where Harry came from. The boy had just suddenly showed up in a alleyway that he had been hiding in from some military dicks at the time. He took one look at Green-eyes and knew he was his. Then he quickly pulled the boy into his hiding spot soon after declaring Harry his own.

He figured, if Harry had family who cared, they would have found him by now.

Sometimes, Harry had nightmares. Though he didn't know for sure, Riddick had a pretty good idea of what they were about. They didn't happen all the time, and even with the warm presence of the ten year old wrapped around him, Harry would still wake up screaming.

And tonight was such a night.

"No! No Uncle Vewnon! Hawwy be good! Hawwy be good!"

Riddick's eyes snapped open. He sat up in the bed and quickly wrapped his arms around Harry's smaller body. The five year old had shot up in the bed, removing himself from the hold that Riddick had already on him. No questions asked, Riddick pulled Harry's face into his chest, shushing the crying boy.

"Harry, it's okay," called Riddick, his hands running up and down gently across Harry's small back. "It's alright Green-eyes. I'm here. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"W-wichawd," Harry whimpered, face pressed tightly against Riddick's chest. The older boy's sleep shirt was getting wet, but he didn't mind it at all. "P-please? Please, Wichawd?"

Sighing, Riddick laid back down in the bed, pulling his small love down with him. "Alright, alright. I'll do it. But this the last time, okay? No more."

Harry nodded without lifting his head.

Both of them knew it was far from being the last time.

Riddick cleared his throat a bit, ignoring how his face still began to feel warm despite having to do this several times since meeting Harry.

In a low, deep voice that hinted of things to come, he began.

"Hush little baby, don't you cry. Momma's gonna sing you a lullaby…"

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

I was originally going to call this one 'Lullaby' but I though it would give it away what this chapter was about. Okay, so vote on the poll and review. PLEASE!!!


	5. How Do You Know

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This one is a little different. It's more from Harry's POV. It's also one I wrote much, much later and just added to this series. Hell, I finished it yesterday at work. Hope you like it. And please vote on the poll, I'm shutting it down tomorrow!

* * *

Harry watched his Richard with a confused frown on his face. He watched closely as the older boy sharpened the knife he held carefully and skillfully. He was allowed to use the knives in the kitchen, but Richard had told him to never touch the knives that he used for work.

"Why," a curious Harry had asked, his face scrunched up cutely.

Lips twitching, Richard had kissed him on the forehead. "Because if you touch them, your hands might get stained. And I can't be lettin' you get your hands stained, not as long as I love you. And I plan on lovin' you for a long, long time."

Now, that was what had Harry confused. Not his Richard's reasoning for why he shouldn't touch the older boy's work knives. No, he understood that perfectly. Well, actually, it was more like whatever Richard said, that was the way it went.

What had Harry confused was how Richard knew he loved him and how he knew he would love him for a long time…

"I can tell you're wantin' to ask me something Green-eyes," stated Richard calmly as he kept on sharpening his knives. "You're likely to have a stroke if ya don't, so just ask. I promise I'll try to answer it as best I can."

Harry bit his lip. "How?"

"How what?"

"How do you know you love me?" Harry cringed when Richard messed up and accidentally cut himself. He ran to get the always fully stocked first aid kit and handed it to the older boy.

After he had bandaged himself, he looked down at the five year old that was kneeling next to him. "Harry… You're asking how I know I love you?"

The little boy nodded.

Rubbing his hand against his shaved head, Richard shrugged. "I just… knew. When I first looked at you, it was the happiest I'd ever been. Every time I see you, hear you… I'm absolutely happy. And only a crazy person would let something like that go."

Harry tilted his head down in thought before looking up at his Richard once more and nodding. "Okay Wichawd. I believe you."

"You believe me," Richard repeated, arching his eyebrow. His lips twitched in amusement. "Well I'm glad I could make you believe me, Green-eyes."

The little boy giggled at the silliness of the older child.

Standing up, Richard gave Harry a hand up and the two began to head over towards the kitchen part of their one-roomed apartment. The taller boy glanced down at the other curiously. "Harry… How'd you know I'm telling you the truth?"

"Silly Wichawd," grinned Harry, looking up. "Wichawd would nevew lie to Hawwy!"

"You're right," Richard agreed after a moment of thinking. "I'd never lie to you. That's a promise. And I'd never break a promise to you either."

Harry smiled. "I know."

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

Vote & review! Or you'll never see the first chapter of the NEXT SERIES!!! :D


	6. The Not So Distant Future

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm not dead yet! XD Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to be gone for so long. I just recently got a new position at my job so I've been training for it while still doing my previous position at the same time. Not easy. Nope. Also, been sick a couple of times since then too. Especially just this last weekend, blah. Still getting over it too. So, with great pleasure, I give you the next chapter of 'The Chronicles'.

* * *

He was… beautiful.

Wild, long black hair that was held up in a ponytail. But his hair was still long enough that it ended mid-back. Flawless sun kissed skin. A cheeky grin. And those eyes… Eyes that would never change, that were still large, emerald green.

"Harry," whispered Riddick in awe.

"Richard," Green-eyes returned, smiling brightly, his eyes twinkling.

Riddick blinked in shock. "You're… you're…"

"Grown-up," supplied Harry, head tilted to the side cutely. "So are you. Or at least you will be."

"What?"

"If only I had known this was all it would take to absolutely flummox you," sighed Harry, rolling his jewel-like eyes upward. He returned his gaze to the ten year old before him, staring at him for a while before he continued to speak, his voice having a musical lilt to it. "Spend as much time with me, or at least my younger counterpart, all you can Richard. Refuse all jobs until you no longer can do so."

Riddick stared at the clearly twenty year old or older version of his little love in confusion. "Why? Why are you tellin' me this?"

Smiling sadly, Harry shook his head. "Can't tell you, sorry. All I can say , Richard, is that true happiness will be yours one day. But first you'll have to suffer a bit. Change is upon the wind."

"What are you talkin' about," Riddick almost yelled, unsettled and worried.

"Wake up, Richard," Harry smiled.

Blinking, Riddick shook his head. "What?"

"Wake up, Wichawd!"

Eyes opening in the real world, Riddick blinked in befuddlement. Dark brown eyes stared at the five year old that was standing at the side of the bed with a pout on his face. Tentatively, the older boy reached out to run his fingers against baby soft cheeks.

"Harry…"

"Wake up, Wichawd," Harry cried again, pulling on the arm that had reached out to him. "Wake up! Bweakfast, Wichawd."

Riddick closed his eyes for a few precious seconds. Opening his eyes after a while, he nodded at Harry, a small smile pulling at his face. "I'm up, Green-eyes. Go ahead and start without me. I'll be there soon."

Nodding in agreement, Harry skipped away from the side of the bed to the large wood crate that they used as their dining table. The little boy sat down on the floor and started to eat the misshaped pancakes he had made for breakfast by himself, humming a made up song. He never noticed how Riddick was staring at him, eyes troubled.

He really didn't know what the dream had been all about. But some how or another, Harry, an older version of him at least, had been there. And his words sent a cold chill down Riddick's spine every time he thought of them. But he would take them to heart.

Standing up, he made his way to where Harry sat eating breakfast, smiling as if nothing was wrong when twinkling green eyes looked up at him…

* * *

New poll that I had been talking about way back when during the age of the dinosaurs is going up. Pray to god that I can get my head back in the game because I don't remember where I was going with the next two series at all… Yes, I do hear your pain filled screams. You all should of heard mine. DX

Vote and review mis amigos!


	7. Beauty And The Beast

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I KNOW! I'M TRYING! I promise I'm trying to get out the next few short stories for 'The Chronicles'. You'll be happy to know that there's nine more parts to this series. NINE. As for the next series… Well, I've got three parts written and working on a fourth. It may not have too much of Riddick in it though, mainly focusing on Harry and his years in Hogwarts and such. I'm thinking of calling it 'The Story of a Boy'. Don't know if I'll stick with that. Might put it up for voting.

* * *

Slowly, he snuck up on his prey. Careful to make not a sound, he crawled across on hands and knees. He wasn't afraid to get dirty to get the job done. And done it would be.

He was almost there!

Careful…

Careful…

And then…

"What do you think you're doing," growled Richard, turning around to grab Harry as he leaped to jump on his back, a smile already making its way across the older boy's face.

Harry squealed, then promptly started laughing as his Richard tickled him. Yes, Riddick was his. The five year old, almost six, knew enough to know that Richard was going to be his. …he just didn't know enough to understand what that meant, however.

But none of that mattered. He was with HIS Richard. And Richard was playing with him!

Eventually Richard stopped the tickle attack and held his smaller body close to his own. Harry smiled as a soft kiss was pressed to his forehead, right over his strangely shaped scar. He looked up at the older boy adoringly.

"Pwetty Wichawd."

Eyebrow arched, Richard shook his head. "What did I tell you about your pronunciations, Green-eyes? Hmm?"

Huffing, Harry crossed his arms and glared up at his Richard, but his eyes were twinkling in amusement. "To. Talk. Slowly. Until. I. Can. Pronounce. Words. Correctly. Without. Thinking."

Fingers moved quickly up the younger boy's sides, much to his amusement.

"Now you're just being silly," grinned Richard. He stopped with the tickling when Harry's face began to turn an interesting shade of red. "Now. Let's try this again. Okay?"

Scrunching up his nose, Harry repeated his earlier words slowly and hesitantly. "Pretty Richard."

…it was kind of funny watching Richard's eyes get big.

A smile slowly growing on his face, Richard chuckled. "Harry. I'm a boy. Boys aren't pretty. Especially boys like me. Now you on the other hand…"

Harry tilted his head curiously to the side. "Huh? Harry pretty?"

"Nope," Richard replied right away. He pressed another kiss to Harry's forehead when he started to frown. "You're not pretty. But that's because you're beautiful, Green-eyes."

"Harry… beautiful?" Tilting his head to the side again, Harry looked up at his Richard. "Richard thinks Harry is… beautiful?"

Richard smiled. "Yep. Inside and out. You're a regular beauty. Which I guess makes me your beast."

"Hmm," Harry hummed, much to the amusement of his Richard. "Okay. Harry… beautiful. But only if Richard is my beast."

"Deal," growled the Beast to his Beauty, smiling when the Beauty laughed.

* * *

End of Chapter.


	8. Just A Little Bit

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Yes, yes, I know. It's been like, forever since the last update. But I've been busy training with my new position at work, taking on a few projects (maybe a little over doing it with those too… XD) and still helping out a lot with my previous position at work too. I feel like a mother hen or something though.

So here it is. The highly demanded, impatiently awaited for (not saying who…) and greatly sought after next chapter of "The Chronicles". …now leave me alone. XD

* * *

He was running late from a job just a little bit. He'd foolishly promised Harry he would be back by lunch time. Riddick had thought he would be able to finish it even sooner then that, but had been terribly wrong.

So he was late.

Riddick could feel the smile on his face as he thought of his little love. He'd manage to not take any jobs for a few weeks after having his strange dream with an older Harry warning him. But then money and food became so tight that even stealing and pick pocketing wasn't taking a edge off. And so back to work he went.

Whistling a little song, the recently turned eleven year old was just about to go around the corner of the building across from his apartment when he heard it…

Harry screaming.

Running around the corner, Riddick came to a stop suddenly and stared in horror. There were three strange people dressed in a clothing style that hadn't been seen in centuries. They stood around Harry, the little boy terrified of the strangers. When one of the strange men reached for Harry and the little brunette flinched back, Riddick started to move again.

"Come along, Potter," one of the men ordered, his voice having the same lilt as Harry's but less musical and more rough. "Your family has been worried sick about you. You shouldn't be wandering off."

"No," Harry yelled, jumping back, only to step right into the hold of one of the other men. "No, I don't want to! Please, no!"

"Don't be silly," another man, the one holding Harry, replied. "We've no time to waste Potter. You must return to the safety of your family."

"No! Safe with Richard! Richard!"

"Ignore his little fit," the third growled, pulling out a shoelace from his pocket. "We must leave!"

The other two men grabbed the shoelace as Harry continued to struggle in the one man's hold.

"Right then, on three!"

Riddick was crossing the street…

"One!"

…Harry saw him, starting to reach for him instead of struggling. Tears fell from his jewel-like eyes. "Wichawd!" he yelled, slipping back into his old speaking habits in his panic. "Wichawd! Wichawd!"

"Two!"

The strange men hadn't noticed him. Maybe Riddick would be able to grab Harry before they noticed him. He was about there. Just a little bit more…

"Three!"

And they were gone. The strange men. …and Harry.

Riddick jerked to a stop and fell down to his knees. He stared at the spot where his little love had been but a moment ago. His normally tanned complexion had paled considerably.

Just as his Green-eyes had suddenly appeared in his life… he was gone. Nearly a year together. And it had been great. But now Harry was gone and Riddick didn't think he'd be able to handle it at all. He needed more time.

If only he had just a little bit more…

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

Yes. I went there. …don't look at me that way, you all knew I was going to do it! I just… didn't tell you how soon it was going to happen.

There's a new poll up. Anybody who liked "Fool", please vote! And anyone who hasn't read it, please do. Apparently, it's made of awesome.


	9. Hate

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** In honor of 'The Chronicles' getting over 10,000 hits (please, keep stroking the ego, the author likes it) and the last chapter getting 100 hits within hours of being posted and hitting 300 on it's second day… The author has graciously decided to give you the next chapter. But I remind you fans, this means there are just six more chapters: SIX. And then, two sequels, one already in the process of being written. Please keep reviewing, make requests of what you would like to see! I may just add it to the sequels (the final one more likely then the second). And remember to vote on the poll for 'Fool'.

On with the story…

* * *

Through his tears, he glared. They had taken him from his Richard, something he would never forgive. He would hate them for it forever, till the day he died.

…granted, he was a little confused about that last part. It had sounded neat; 'till the day he died.' Richard said it all the time. He also promised to explain what 'died' meant.

Of course, that was if Harry ever saw Richard again.

"I hate his eyes," grumbled one of the meanies who had stolen him from his Richard. "I hate how he glares."

Meanie number two snorted. "That's our savior you're talking about. And ignore him. He's just a kid."

Harry's glare intensified. Richard had never treated him as a child. That was what uncle and auntie did. Uncle Vernon and Auntie 'Tunia ignored him when they didn't beat him or order him about.

And these meanies were taking him back to them?

"Both of you hush up," the third meanie grumbled. "You wouldn't want Potter to repeat anything you said, would you? Kids repeat the darnest things."

"Still hate how he stares," meanie number one repeated.

Huffing, meanie three glared at the first. "Yes, well, get over it. Soon he'll be back with his family. Where he belongs. At least we got him away from that horrible slump of a place."

"That's right," chirped meanie number two. "We'll be heroes for saving the savior. A year missing, and we found him. We'll go down in history."

"Exactly," nodded meanie number three.

Glaring at Harry, the first meanie snorted. "Whatever. Still hate those eyes."

Harry's glare hardened even more. Hated his eyes did he? That was fine with Harry. He hated those meanies more. They were taking him back to uncle and auntie. And Dudley! Dudley never ignore Harry, but not in a good way. But most of all…

"Hate his eyes," was whispered venomously. "They're so full of accusation. And hate. So full of hate…"

They took him away from his Richard.

He'd hate them forever. Till the day he died.

* * *

End of Chapter.


	10. Angel

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I figure if I want to live to be 28 by October next year… Here's hoping this puts me in a good mood since I hate going to bed angry at people I thought were UNDERSTANDING friends.

* * *

"Hello there, little one."

Harry blinked in surprise.

Chuckling, the being who could only of been a angel, bent down into his cupboard and picked him up without hesitation, Harry wrapped his arms and legs around his angel. After all, what else could this beautiful being be but his? He smiled happily at the other when he grinned at him.

"I'm not an angel, little one," laughed the other, his green eyes twinkling. He carried Harry outside of the house and to the back garden of the Dursley's house. "Dear Richard would certainly object if he ever heard me called an 'angel'. Rather, I imagine he'd call me a little a little devil."

Harry smiled at the thought of his Richard, only for his face to pull instantly into a frown. He could feel tears prickling at his eyes. It had been a year since he'd seen his Richard…

"Oh little one, please don't cry," was whispered as green eyes stared into his own. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"B-but Richard," whimpered Harry, tears beginning to fall. "I haven't seen Richard f-forever, Mr. Angel!"

Harry's angel sighed. "You're going to be insistent upon the fact that you think me an angel, aren't you? Oh well."

Gently placed so that he was standing, Harry stared up at his angel as the other kneeled before him. Even kneeling the other was still taller. Harry knew it was because he didn't eat enough. He'd heard Ms. Liming say so before she left to teach at another school. Harry was seven now but still too little.

"Listen to me, little one," the angel claimed Harry's attention once more. He smiled once it was completely on him again. "Little one, I know it's been over a year since you've seen your dear Richard. But you must have hope. Never forget him; or the love he had for you or your love for him. It will help you in your darkest of hours."

"W-will I see him again," Harry asked, his bottom lip trembling.

"Of course," smiled the angel. "It might take longer then you expected, but you'll see him again. And you'll never let each other go again."

Biting his lip, his tears coming to a slow trickle, Harry nodded. "…then I guess that's okay, Mr. Angel. As long as Richard never leaves me."

…that 'never' part sounded really good to Harry after all.

Throwing his head back, the angel laughed. A gentle breeze blew long, wavy black hair about. "Merlin," chuckled the angel, once he calmed down from his laughing fit, wiping away his tears. "I'd forgotten. No wonder he said I always kept him on his toes…"

Harry blinked up at the angel in confusion.

"Green-eyes," a dark, rough voice called.

Both the angel and Harry turned to look to see who had called. Harry didn't know who he was, he was a fully grown man. A big one too! He had lots of muscles, enough to probably even beat uncle Vernon! His skin was tanned, his head shaved, his lips tilted in a smirk. The man made Harry think of his Richard. But the man wore tinted goggles over his eyes, just like the man on the telly that one time in class who melted metal pieces together. And besides, he wasn't completely like his Richard, he was too old after all!

But his angel apparently adored the man, judging by the beautiful smile on his tanned face.

"You're here! Have you come to fetch me?" The angel tilted his head cutely to the side. "I thought I told you to stay at home?"

The man shrugged his shoulders. "You might have mentioned somethin' about that, Green-eyes. But I really can't remember."

Scowling, his lips twitching in amusement, the angel shook his head. "Why am I not surprised? Silly Necromonger Lords. Always forgetting things. Now, hush love. I'm almost finished here."

"Whatever you say, beautiful," chuckled the man, moving to lean against the back of the Dursley's house.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise before they started to twinkle in joy. He tugged on the sleeve of the angel's shirt. "Mr. Angel," he whispered, not noticing how the man snorted in amusement or the angel's quick glare at the other. "Mr. Angel, is he the Beast? And are you the Beauty?"

The angel's eyes widened in surprise before they began to glitter with amusement. He leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear. "Why little one, I believe you're correct. That's exactly what it is."

"Beauty and the Beast," beamed Harry. "Like me and Richard!"

"Like you and Richard," the angel agreed, smiling. He flicked the tip of Harry's nose, chuckling when he twitched it, before standing up. "Now remember Harry, don't forget. Have and keep hope for what's to come."

"I won't, Mr. Angel," he promised. Harry frowned. "Will I see you again?"

Moving to stand next to the chuckling man, the angel nodded. A beautiful smile, most appropriate for the Beauty, the angel leaned back against the man. "Oh, you will Harry. You will."

When Harry opened his eyes again, he was back in his cupboard. Closing them, he dreamt of the angel, of the man… And his Richard.

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

Hey, I think I'm gonna need a beta or proof-reader or whatever you want to call it for the next series part. The Chronicles is all written, I just need to type it all up. I've got a few chapters written up already for part two. I need help with keeping the flow between chapters. And possibly someone with an electrical cattle prod so I'll keep writing… Any takers? :D


	11. Happy Birthday

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm baaack! Sorry I've been gone so long. Did not mean to be gone for so long, but so is life! Here it is, the next chapter of the Chronicles. Please enjoy, review, and follow! I've got a Twitter account for you all to follow if you'd like – TheDarkWrote. Simple, yes?

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pitch Black/The Chronicles of Riddick or Harry Potter. So don't go thinking you'll be getting money off of me!

* * *

Celebrating his own birthday was always a depressing thing; no one knew or cared that it was his birthday. But that was okay for Harry, he didn't mind that no one knew it was his birthday. It wasn't something that was bothering him terribly.

Because it was Richard's birthday instead.

With the bit of money he had found in the park and been saving for a rainy day, Harry had bought a small strawberry flavored cupcake. Using a candle left over from Dudley's tenth birthday and a match that he had scrounged up, he sat his miniature birthday cake down in the middle of the park. Richard had always loved strawberries and strawberry flavored sweets.

Harry looked up at the night sky, admiring the stars. He wondered which one was where Richard was. Sighing, the nine year old looked down at the cupcake before carefully lighting the one lone candle.

"Happy Birthday, Richard," he whispered, closing jewel-like emerald eyes. "Make a wish."

Leaning down, he blew out the candle in the older boy's stead…

…across the universe, slumped against the wall of a dark and cold alley, was Richard B. Riddick. Brown eyes snapped open, searching the alley, the newly turned fifteen year old swearing he had heard someone. Someone who had a sweet, musical voice…

"Harry," sighed the teen. "Wish I could see you again…"

* * *

End of Chapter.


	12. Not Giving Up

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own Riddick and I don't own Harry. Pity too. Cause it would be sooo awesome to own them.

* * *

They say that in space, no one can hear you scream.

…which was probably why he allowed himself to let go just this once, when no one could hear him.

'…_happiness will be yours one day. But first you'll have to suffer a bit. Change is upon the wind._'

…the words of the older Harry he had seen in his dream, which seemed to be centuries ago, still haunted him. The image of his little love reaching for him, crying his name, just before he disappeared was another that haunted him all these years. Every time Riddick closed his eyes, those emerald green ones were there staring back at him.

How he missed his Green-Eyes...

When Harry disappeared, Riddick lived his life dangerously and on automatic. He placed no thought into what he did, just did it. Without Harry, there was no reason to live. The thought that Harry would be upset if he took his life himself was the only thing that stopped him from straight out suicide. But even Harry wouldn't stop Riddick from living recklessly.

…that is, until he heard rumors of a boy with hair wild and black, and with eyes so green they could make emeralds jealous. The rumors spoke of this boy as if he was a messiah. In addition, considering the people Riddick had heard the rumor from were similarly dressed to the ones who had taken Harry, he didn't know what to make of it.

However, it was the first good thing Riddick had heard in years since Harry was taken. Riddick wanted his Green-Eyes back. And he'd travel the whole universe to get him back.

So Riddick stole a ship. Left behind the others he had been working with. Moreover, in a tight position too. As soon as he had heard the possibility of finding Harry… Well, what else was he supposed to do?

But before he could even make it out of the system, his ship was shot at. And his boarders were Mercs of all people. Riddick's reputation preceded him. However, his bird was dead in the black and he had nowhere to run to…

He was so close to finding Harry too…

His throat hurting from the yelling, Riddick growled in anger. Down the corridors of the ship, he could hear the air lock being blown out with his excellent hearing. A feral grin filled Riddick's face.

From their holsters, Riddick pulled out his two shivs and spun them expertly in his hands. He may have been running on automatic all these years, but he had learned a few things. Riddick was good, better than good; he was great at what he did. And pretty soon the whole universe was going to know it too.

…especially these guys who thought they were going to take him easily.

As he waited for them in the bridge of the ship, Riddick thought of emerald green eyes. And as the Mercs blasted through the shield door and he began to slash them with his shivs, he thought of a sweet laugh that filled the air. While the Mercs finally ran him down, telling him to surrender, all Riddick could hear in a sweet lilting voice was '_Wichard!_'

For as long as Harry was alive, Richard B. Riddick would never give up.

…God help all who stood in his way.

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Yes, I posted again. You guys are so awesome! While I haven't gotten as many reviews as I would have liked, there have been like tons of Author and Story Alerts hitting my email inbox. Which is just… MIND BOGGLING! Keep it up peeps, it does wonders for my ego! ;D

On to other news, with this posting there is only **THREE** more chapters of 'The Chronicles'. …I want to both cry in sadness that it will be over and jump in joy because it will be over. Does that make sense?

ANYWAYS, if you'd like to motivate me some more. Or, you know, yell at me to get on my game, you can follow me on Twitter. My author account is TheDarkWrote. I update what's going on all the time now on that thing. And if you just want to follow me for the heck of it, my personal Twitter account is linked there too.

So adios mis amigos! Review and follow!


	13. Shine

**DISCLAIMER:** How unfortunate. I DO NOT own Riddick or Harry Potter. It would be awesome though. All I own is this idea for this fic, along with several others.

Please, enjoy this next chapter…

* * *

Ever so lightly, something brushed against his face…

"Wichard."

Riddick's eyes shot open as he pushed himself into a sitting position, his hand slipping under his pillow to grab his hand-made shiv. He was preparing himself for an attack; if someone could sneak into his cell without him knowing, they were good. He was ready for anything.

…until he saw emerald green eyes staring up at him.

"Harry…" Riddick whispered, eyes widening in shock.

There, standing at Riddick's bedside, was Harry as he was when he was five years old. Just as Riddick remembered him. It was like a punch to the gut for him.

Harry pouted up at him. "Wichard."

Gulping, Riddick spoke just slightly louder than he did before. "Yeah, Harry? Somethin' you want?"

"Find me, Wichard. Find me."

"We playing hide and go seek again," asked Riddick, thinking it was simply a memory of Harry haunting him again. Although he could admit this one was different. He could almost smell Harry's sweet scent that smelt like lilies and fresh air. It was almost like torture to be able to see Harry so young again.

Pouting even harder, Harry crossed his arms. "No, silly Wichard. Find me!"

Riddick's eyes widened slightly. Wait. Did he mean… "Harry, I… Yeah, okay. I'll find you Harry."

A large smile now on his face, Harry climbed up on the bed beside Riddick. He pulled the man's face down towards his own, and then promptly covered Riddick's eyes with his hands. There was the slight pressure of a kiss being pressed to the convict's head.

"Shiny," giggled Harry.

That's when Harry's hands disappeared from Riddick's face and the man found himself alone in his cell. He stared at the place that Harry had been sitting. Carefully, he raised his hand to his forehead; he could still feel the warmth where he had been kissed.

A grin found itself on Riddick's face.

Harry had sent him a sign, when he didn't even realize he was waiting for one. Riddick's little love was apparently ready to be found, and getting impatient. He also left a little message…

Riddick pulled himself off his bed. Heading to his secret stash, he began pulling out what he needed. After all, Harry had made his preference very clear.

It was time to see a doctor about a shine…

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** OH YES I DID! It would be just like Riddick to do something as crazy as letting a prison doctor mess with his eyes because a dream version of Harry gave him the thumbs up. And yes, 'Wichard' made a return. I remember how mushy it made you guys… Made me mushy too.

SO! I lied. Originally, with the addition of this chapter, there SHOULD have been only two chapters left. That is no longer true. Inspiration struck as I was reviewing what was left for 'The Chronicles' and I decided I needed one more chapter. So NOW there are only THREE more chapters left to post.

Happy? I kind of kicked myself, honestly. But I knew you guys would be overjoyed.

Okay, on to other things. I'm going to need a beta for sure on the sequel of this fic. I have a nice healthy start since I started writing again (19 chapters, plus some more! BAM!) but I'm gonna need some guidance. It's been so long since I've read Harry Potter I don't remember things as well as I should. I've resorted to the Spark Notes for references! So some help will be much appreciated!

Get a hold of me via private messages here, but I'm telling you now I'm very unreliable about checking my email. Twitter will definitely work better. I'm TheDarkWrote for anything fanfiction related.

Also, just following me on Twitter is a great way to get updates about what's going on. When new chapters are completed. Or if I came up with a new idea for another story. Or just seeing if I lose my mind… :D

REVIEW PLEASE!


	14. Blue Eyed Devil

**Author's Note: ** It's been awhile! Sorry for the delay, but here it is... The next chapter of " The Chronicles"...

* * *

Johns was good. But he wasn't good enough. Because Riddick was a hell of a lot better.

Looking around the corner of the building he was currently hiding behind, he checked to make sure he wasn't being followed. He wasn't, but it didn't hurt to be sure. Riddick could be a cocky bastard, but he wasn't going to endanger his life without reason.

Riddick sighed, just a little because he wasn't worried at all, and then turned around.

…only to almost crap his pants.

For a moment, Riddick could of sworn he was staring at Harry again as he was when he was five, so many years ago. But no, it couldn't be Harry. No, his little love would have been in his teens by now. Green-eyes would soon be a man.

It was wishful thinking on his part anyways. Now that he could clearly see the boy without the fog of memories in his eyes, he could see that the boy had a smattering of freckles across his cheeks and nose. The boy's hair wasn't wavy at all like his little loves at all. And even though Riddick could no longer see color through the shine on his eyes, he could tell that this little boy was rather plain. Harry had been an angel.

And Riddick swore, even with the shine, that he would be able to see Harry's green eyes a mile away…

The little boy stared up at Riddick before grinning, a gap where his two front teeth should have been. "I wike your gwasses mister!"

Riddick felt his lips twitch as he kneeled to be at the same eye level with the child. He absently adjusted his welding goggles. "So you like my glasses, huh? Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. They're neat wooking," shrugged the boy.

Chuckling, Riddick flicked the boy's nose. "Neat lookin'? Works for me. What about you? What are you doin' here?"

The boy giggled. "I wive here!"

"By yourself?"

"Yep!"

"You're a big boy then, aren't you?" Riddick found himself charmed by the boy. He wasn't Harry, no one was Harry. But the kid had a problem with his pronunciations the same as Harry did. Kid couldn't say his L's instead of his R's, but it was still cute.

The kid grinned up at Riddick. "Yep! I'ma big boy! I've been wiving on my own since I was wittwe."

Riddick actually started to laugh. "Since you were little," he started to say, only for his eyes to widen in horror at something behind the kid. Blood splattered over his goggles and over his body suddenly.

The already cooling body of the little boy fell forward onto his own kneeling form. Riddick didn't even notice the net of a mercenary spread around him and the corpse of the child. He only noticed the spike, with the attached compartment that once held the net, now protruding from the boy's back. Almost like a strange growth.

"You're mine now, Riddick."

Growling, Riddick looked up from the dead child to the blue eyed devil, Johns. He'd get the bastard. Riddick was a criminal, a killer, but he would never have hurt a child to get a mark. Johns would get his and Riddick would make sure of it; promised it to the little boy so much like Harry and to Harry himself.

And it'd be a cold day in Hell when Riddick would break a promise to Harry…

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

Tick tock, tick tock...


	15. Something Wicked

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Make sure to read the note at the end! Important news!

* * *

It was as the clock on the mantel struck midnight that Harry woke all of the sudden. He had an eerie feeling, like something was wrong. But he couldn't put his finger on it...

From under his mattress, Harry pulled out a couple of pieces of wire. Carefully he was able to unlock the door to his room from within. It was a skill he had practiced with caution, always aware that the Dursleys could catch him if he wasn't careful. And it was a skill he was grateful for his Richard teaching him.

Once he heard the lock click, he slowly opened the door. With quick feet Harry made his way to the kitchen and the back door. Silent as a mouse he made his way out into the garden.

Where he quickly looked up at the night sky.

That eerie feeling was back. Stronger than before. But Harry still didn't know what was wrong.

He searched the sky; nothing looked different. He had found an astronomy book at the school library when he was eight and had memorized all he had read. Harry knew what constellations were supposed to be out for that time of year. Yet nothing looked out of place.

So maybe it wasn't the stars themselves? Something among them perhaps? Oh, if only his Richard had been there. He would have been able to-

_RICHARD!_

"Something changed," Harry whispered to himself. Tentatively, he glanced back at the silent house. He bit his lip in worry. "Something's changed...but what?"

* * *

END OF STORY.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE #2:** And so it ends... SORRY! I know, no warning at all. And I know I said there would be at least two more chapters. But I've been having devious thoughts...

I feel I need more time before the sequels are ready for posting. And I decided to cut this short because instead of TWO, you guys will get three sequels. And the ideas I had for them didn't mesh with one of the previously written chapters that I would have posted. And the originally written chapter for the end of "The Chronicles" doesn't quite fit anymore. Damn "Riddick" movie that I haven't seen yet but can't wait to, practically salivating in fact to see it...

_Ahem._ ANYWAYS I have plans. "The Chronicles" shall be rewritten. Previous complaints had been for longer chapters. Which, I can do to some if not most of the previous chapters. (The first one has already been done!) And also, I feel that I could add some more chapters to show what life with Riddick and Harry was like as kids. This is also an opportunity for you guys! Send me some ideas of what you would like to see. And I'll try to make it possible. And if anyone has some cover art for the "The Chronicles" I'd love to see it! Send me PM's or contact me on Twitter, I'd love to hear from you all!


End file.
